After These Short Messages
by Swyn Song
Summary: Commercial breaks are annoying. What can you do about it? Well, you can parody the commercials, of course! Follow your favorite FFX characters as they talk car insurance, chocolate, and sneakers. R&R. Suggestions welcome, but I'm warm enough flameles


FF-X Commercials

by Star Wars nut

**Authoress note: **This is my first FFX fic, and I haven't beaten the game yet (I'm fighting Lady Yunalesca, in case you're wondering), so please excuse me if some things here don't make sense with later plot points.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FF-X or any characters or places related to FF-X. I also do not own any of these commercials. They are the property of their respective companies. Alright, is that legal-sounding enough for ya?

Yuna and Seymour are in the simulation Zanarkand. Yuna is eating a Twix bar. Seymour leans over to Yuna and whispers something in her ear. Yuna's eyes widen, and she looks startled. She stuffs the rest of her Twix into her mouth and says, "Blgamemamuff." Rikku pops up out of nowhere and says, "She'll think about it."

Yuna and her guardians are in Seymour's house. Rikku is eating the food on the table in that room when a random Guado walks up to her, his her on the head, and says, "Coulda had a V-8."

Yuna and co. are riding on the shoopuf eating Snickers bars. All of a sudden, Tidus starts singing, "_In the summer night, when the moon shines bright, feeling love forever..."_ The rest of the group catch on and sing with him the chorus of the song, "_Fly on the wings of love; fly, baby, flyyy; reaching the stars above; touching the skyyyyy._"

Cid and Brother are piloting the airship. Cid is singing. All of a sudden, a flan comes out of nowhere and sings along. Before you know it, there's a variety of fiends on the airship singing. A behemoth takes a huge bite out of a flan, and Brother looks at him and shouts, "Dude! What's your problem?" The behemoth spits out the flan, the flan bit molds back into the rest of the flan, and the singing continues.

"Geico dot com: it's so easy, a Ronso could do it!" Upon hearing this, Kimahri looks straight at the camera and says, "Kimahri resent that."

Fiends: how do they get that much money? You never see them robbing anyone or picking money off the street. So how do they get that money you always get after you defeat them? I'll tell you the answer. Several years ago, every fiend in Spira was seen switching their chocobo insurance to Geico, saving them large amounts of gil! So now, they save money and you take it!"

Yuna is watching the Jyscal sphere, when, at the end, he says, "By the way, I just saved a lot of money on my chocobo insurance by switching to Geico." Yuna just stands there with a weird look on her face.

A random ordinary-looking Spiran enters a small room and sits on a chair. He looks at the camera and says, "Hi, you probably don't recognize me. I'm the guy who took a picture of Lady Yuna in the Thunder Plains. I go around taking pictures of famous people, and as you can probably guess, that takes a lot of running. I don't think I could continue my hobby if I didn't wear my Blitzball Sneaks. Yessir, these shoes get me where I need to go faster than you can believe!"

The camera zooms in on Wakka, just before a blitzball game. He is drinking purple Gatorade. All of a sudden, his sweat turns purple. Wakka is now in the middle of the blitzball game. His sweat is still purple and he is doing really well. A voiceover comes on, "Get in the game."

Auron is taking a nap in the Calm Lands. Tidus has just finished eating some grapes and is tickling the sleeping Auron's face while Rikku looks on. A voiceover says, "Fruit. Not only does it give you energy to get in the fight. Fruit also contains vitamins to keep you going for other activities." Tidus is still tickling Auron. Auron, thinking there's a bug on his face, slaps himself. Tidus and Rikku laugh softly. The voiceover says, "Can your food do that?" There is a pause, and the voiceover continues, "Run, throw, eat better. A message from the society for healthier people."

_"And now, back to: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Dead Man's Chest at World's End!"_

"Finally," said Tidas, "That was one long commercial break."

"And none of the commercials were even all that good," Maester Seymour put in. Wakka shrugged and said, "I dunno. I kind of liked that Blitzball Sneaks commercial, ya?"

_**THE END!**_

**Authoress note: **Wow, I just realized that I have three Geico commercials in there. Oh well, Geico makes funny commercials, I guess. Anyway, I'm going to leave this story as an in-progress in case I have any more good ideas for commercials, but I'd like to know your ideas, too. If you have one, let me know in a review!

l l l l l l l

V V V V V V V


End file.
